and these legends, which have yet to be told
by intertwingular
Summary: Sendou Aichi is a trainer, fresh out of Nuvema Town, who may or may not be ready to take on Unova and its vast world of Pokemon. Of course, there's always the issue with a meddlesome prophecy, and a strange power that allows you to commune with Pokemon-PSYQualia, as well, but it's all about coming into yourself-and who you're meant to be. Pokemon AU
1. legend one: the start of a journey

**and these legends, which have yet to be told **

**legend one: the start of a journey **

***start* **

When Aichi was nine, he received Ahmes, or Blade as the young boy had nicknamed him. The small Pokémon had been given to him by a boy on his way out of Nuvema Town for his journey, and Aichi had treasured the Eevee ever since. The pokemon had seen him through the roughest of times, and sometimes, Aichi wondered where he'd have been without the Eevee beside him.

As he shrugged his white coat on over the lavender turtleneck, Aichi looked at the empty Poke Ball on his desk, to the silver Eevee peering at him through hooded eyes on his bed. "Um…Blade, I'm going to have to call you into the Poke Ball…sorry…" The pokemon made a motion that clearly meant, well, get on with it, so Aichi held the Poke Ball out, wincing at the beam of light sucked Blade back into the red and white capsule.

Apologizing once more, the blue-haired boy clipped the capsule onto his belt, and Aichi headed down the stairs.

"You're finally up, huh Aichi? You're going to be late to start your journey with the other kids from Unova!" Emi scolded her older brother, as he laughed sheepishly, lacing up his blue sneakers.

"Bye Emi, bye Mom!" He called, darting out of the house as his messenger bag bounced against his back.

"Man…I hope Aichi can survive on his own Mom…" Emi sighed, exasperated, as she went back to the TV show.

Shizuka smiled knowingly at her youngest child. "I'm sure Aichi will manage Emi, he's a big boy now, and you don't need to worry."

*break*

Aichi loitered outside of Professor Juniper's Pokemon Lab, uncertainty clouding his eyes. Loud voices leaked out from behind the laboratory doors, and soon, a tall boy, with black hair in a 'V' shape, along with another boy, his hair a curly brown hair came out, both of them holding a red and white Poke Ball.

Ducking behind a tall maple tree, Aichi let out a breath of relief as the duo left, still chattering noisily. As he crept out from behind the tree, the small teen entered the lab, jumping slightly at the slamming noise the wooden door made as the wind pushed it shut. A woman in a crisp white lab coat turned around as well, and smiled kindly at him.

"Sendou Aichi, right? Hi, I'm Professor Juniper, the Pokemon Professor!"

"H-Hello…" He shook her outstretched hand, smiling meekly back.

"So," She looked at his belt with a sparkle of curiosity in her eyes. "You already have a Pokemon? Why don't you call them out?" Nodding, Aichi unclipped Blade's Poke Ball, letting the capsule expand in his palm, and he released the shiny Eevee. Blade jumped up, landing on his shoulder, eyeing the Professor suspiciously.

_'Who are you, human?'_ Blade growled from his perch on Aichi's shoulder.

"U-um…Blade, that's Professor Juniper, the Pokemon Professor…she's nice." Aichi stuttered, his face flushing a pale pink.

Still eyeing Professor Juniper warily, the Eevee relaxed, nestling in the crook of the twelve-year-old's neck, his bushy tail tickling the small boy occasionally. "Wow, an Eevee! And a shiny one at that-amazing! And you have the ability to communicate with him?" She circled the duo with a child-like curiosity, mumbling underneath her breath. Aichi fidgeted underneath her scrutinizing gaze, and Blade raised his hackles at the professor once more, sensing his Trainer's discomfort.

Professor Juniper stopped as the pokemon began to growl. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She smiled, embarrassed. "Well, let's get on with what you came here for!" She held out a lone Poke Ball. "I'm afraid that there's only one starter left-Snivy and Tepig were taken earlier by a duo of boys. But Oshawott is a good Pokemon to start with as well!" Releasing the Oshawott, Aichi flinched as the Sea Otter Pokemon jumped out, running energetically around his feet.

_'Hi! I'm Videl! What's your name Trainer?'_

The blunette paled. "Um…just Aichi."

_'Hi Just Aichi! Weird name, but how are you? And, hello Eevee-sitting-on-Just-Aichi's-Shoulder!' _

Blade rolled his eyes, flicking his silver tail back and forth impatiently._'My name is Blade. And our Trainer's name is Aichi-not Just Aichi.' _

Videl nodded, the Pokemon conversing cheerfully with a not-quite-as-excited Blade.

*break*

"Well," Professor Juniper said, "It looks like you're all set! But, wait. I have small favor for you. Would you help me fill this Pokedex of Unova's Pokemon?" She handed him a black-and-red device, which Aichi turned around in the palm of his hand.

"S-Sure!" He agreed.

Professor Juniper thanked him, and sent the small boy on his way, watching as his figure faded, melding with the background.

She wondered, wondered what lay ahead for him on his journey-and if it would be good, or bad.

**alright, so this has been sitting in my files for a while, so i figured i'd put it up since i deleted my other ongoing vanguard story. this is a pokemon au, btw. **

**-ren **


	2. legend two: a sassy kitty

**and these legeohnds, which have yet to be told **

**legend two: a sassy kitty **

*start*

Aichi stared at the mass of tall greenery, a lump forming in his throat. Trainers dotted the route, training with **Pokemon,** and challenging other trainers to battles.

"C-Can I skip this...?" The 16-year old whined, wringing his hands nervously. Blade rolled his eyes.

'_No Aichi. No you cannot skip this. You need to go through the tall grass if you want to fill up the Pokedex for Professor Juniper.' _Blade groaned, covering his eyes with his silvery paws.

'_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Let's go train! Yeah!' _Videl cheered, looking down at Aichi from his nest on his head.

'_Please. Just calm down Videl. You're going to attract a horde of wild Pokemon.' _Blade said. '_And from the looks of it, it doesn't look like Aichi could handle that without fainting.' _He added under his breath.

Holding up Videl's Poke Ball, Aichi called the hyper Oshawott back into the capsule, effectively shutting him up. "L-Let's g-go." Stepping into the grass Aichi winced, closing his eyes.

'_You aren't getting attacked Aichi…' _Blade drawled. Cracking his eyes open, Aichi let loose a sigh of relief, his stance relaxing.

"Oh. OK." Opening his eyes, slowly, Aichi took another step into the tall grass.

And a Purrloin jumped out, her sharp claws flashing.

"Ahh! G-Go Videl!" Aichi tossed the Poke Ball into the open, and Videl shot out, tucking and rolling, landing on his feet with a cheer.

'_Oh look. The trainer's sent out a baby otter thing. Wow, I'm so scared.' _

Videl growled, baring his fangs at the Purrloin. '_Back off! Aichi's a great trainer! You don't know anything! You're just lonely and bitter!' _

Blade looked over at Aichi, the blue haired boy looked back and forth between the two bickering Pokémon, words failing to reach the small trainer's tongue. '_Pull out that Pokedex of yours Aichi. You'll be able to tell what moves Videl knows.' _Nodding feverently, he took the red and black device out of his messenger bag, and it unfolded.

_**Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing.**_

_**Nature: Brave**_

_**Moves Known:**_

_**Tackle-offense move**_

_**Tail Whip-raises the user's defense**_

_**Current level: 6**_

"I see…a-ano…Videl! Use Tackle on that Purrloin!" Videl nodded, rushing forward, catching the Purrloin by surprise as he tackled her to the ground.

'_Good. Now, use a Poke Ball. They should be in the first inside pocket of you bag if I am remembering correctly.' _

"O-oh…I get it now!" As the red and white capsule enlarged within his grasp, Aichi threw it at the Pokémon, and it opened in mid-air. "Go! Poke Ball!"

'_What the-?!" _The Purrloin was pulled in. The Pokedex in Aichi's hand dinged.

_**Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect.**_

_**Nature: Sassy **_

_**Moves Known:**_

_**Scratch-offensive **_

_**Growl-lowers target's attack**_

_**Current level: 4**_

Crouching close to the ground, (which wasn't too far away) Aichi released the Purrloin from her Poke Ball. As soon as she emerged, she hissed at the trainer, scratching him across the nose before any one of them could react.

"OW!" Aichi fell backwards, landing on his butt. Rubbing the open scratch, he winced at the blood dripped onto his fingers. "A-ahh…w-what's y-your n-name?"

'_Feh. I'm Medeia. And I supposed you're Aichi?' _She licked her paw, rubbing it over a dark violet ear.

"Y-yes…"

'_Quite honestly, you're a mess. Emotionally, that is. You don't have enough confidence.' _She mewled, eyes the boy with hooded eyes. Aichi flinched, bowing his head with an air of shame. '_Really, I don't know why I want to go along with you. But I will…anyways. Let's get going then.' _Nodding, Aichi held up Poke Balls, calling Videl and Medeia back in.

The team continued down Route 1, battling trainers and wild Pokémon alike. By the time they were out, Videl, Medeia and Blade had all gained more battle experience ( Videl becoming level 10, Media level 9, and Blade a level 11), and Aichi had figured out what to do by then. Stepping through the gate, Aichi stared at the small city that was Accumula Town.

"It's really pretty, ne Medeia, Videl, Blade?"

'_Uh huh!'_

'_Whatever…' _

Aichi grinned, gripping his messenger bag with white hands.

What good start to a journey!

**oh aichi, if only you knew the tortures i have planned. i'm sorry kiddo. but hey, another update hooray! **

**r and r please **

**-ren **


End file.
